A Little Misunderstanding
by i-am-worthy
Summary: Natsume don't like to accept the fact that he likes Mikan... One day he passed by their classroom and heard something he least expect to....


Okay, this is my first fan fiction.... sorry for the wrong grammars and words in advance..... I accept criticism......

In this fan fiction Mikan is not 100 % dense only 80 %.... the 20 % that has been deducted to her denseness has been transferred to Ruka...

-----------------------------------------------------------------START-O---------------------------------------------------------------------

A Little Misunderstanding

Natsume's POV

I don't like Polka, never will I fall for her.... NEVER!!!!

It's afternoon already and the classes has been cancelled because of a meeting....

I was bored so I took a tour to the Elementary Building...

I was passing by our classroom when I heard my best friend's voice, he's kind of like stuttering but when I listened carefully, I heard him say

"I...I've a-al-always l...l....li..liked y-y-yo-u, w...wi...will y-you g-go ou-t wi-th m...m..m....me?" I was actually enjoying myself before I heard a very familiar voice saying "um..."

I don't know why but I suddenly feel myself boiling inside and a certain feeling rose up within me, I actually don't know what it is but this feeling made me barge inside the classroom and said more like shout "Ruka you traitor!!!!"

I saw them a bit surprised of my sudden appearance, "Natsume, it's not what you think" Ruka told me,

"I don't think I've gotten anything wrong." I replied.

"Natsume, I know you don't like Hotaru, but I hope you understand"

then I felt confused, obviously I didn't show it, why in the world would Imai's name appear in this certain scenario?

END OF POV

Mikan's POV

I was happily hopping in the corridors, the classes we're cancelled I don't know why..

When I heard Ruka-pyon's voice inside the classroom, I heard him say things like "like, go out with me and Hotaru" when I heard Hotaru's name after those words, I know exactly what he felt.... hehe....

I went inside the classroom and immediately asked Ruka "Do you like Hotaru" this seemed to surprised him and bowed his head and nodded silently.... An idea popped in my mind and since I like to help him, I excitedly told him my idea...

"Ruka-pyon, I believe you are practicing how to confess to Hotaru right?" he blushed even more but was still able to nod, I grinned happily and said "then, practice with me" I think he was really shocked cause of the way he looked at me, more like giving me a -seriously- look....

"Ofcourse" I said with enthusiasm....

We practiced and practiced but he's still stuttering...

When I looked outside it's already afternoon and the he tried again "I...I've a-al-always l...l....li..liked y-y-yo-u, w...wi...will y-you g-go ou-t wi-th m...m..m....me?"

actually to tell you the truth that's much better than awhile ago, then i said "um..." a few seconds later someone came in, forcefully, when I turn around to see who it is, well, none other than THE hyuuga natsume,

but he looked different, the feeling that his eyes are showing is unusual, it seems like there's an irritation with a mixed of... jealousy, hey what's up with that?

Because I was thinking of certain things, I only heard his shout as a normal one, "Ruka, you traitor." Traitor? Ruka? How in the world did that happen?

Does Natsume like Hotaru..... hmmmm.... no way... I think Ruka thought differently but it somehow connected,,, because of Hotaru...

"Natsume it's not what you think." He said, obviously in panick, I was busy looking at Ruka-pyon's reaction so I wasn't able to understand what Natsume said, I was only able to hear Ruka-pyon's reply which is "Natsume, I know you don't like Hotaru, but I hope you understand"

I think I saw Natsume's confused face a little. Okay, it's my time to talk, "Natsume, I think you misunderstood something here"

He then turned his gaze to me "Ruka-pyon here is practicing how she can confess to Hotaru." I said with a smirk, cause I definitely knew that, THE HYUUGA NATSUME, misunderstood something,

he replied with his usual "tsk" which made me a bit irritated.

But I'm satisfied, knowing that even Natsume can sometimes misunderstood someone even just a little..... or is it ALOT????

--END—

--------------0---------------o------------------0----------------o-------------------0-------------------o---------------------0------------------o---------------0--------

I didn't put any romance..... hehe..... s0o0o0 what do you think?

It's alright if you don't give any comment, but atleast tell me what is/are my mistake/s....

-i-am-worthy- .


End file.
